Tout donner
by Veneziano58
Summary: Cela aurait dû être un retour de bataille comme les autres... Il aurait dû être le seul blessé alors pourquoi, pourquoi bon Dieu, Romano s'était-il sacrifié pour lui ! /Spamano/Détails en début de page/


**Tout donner**

* * *

><p>Lovino VargasRomano/Italie du Sud et Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Espagne ainsi que Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas ce qui est bien dommage. J'adorerais avoir Tonio. Lovi aussi en fait.

Tout est parti d'un doujinshi EngSpa où Angleterre explique de façon "très gentille" (comprendre pas du tout sympa) à Romano qu'il n'est qu'un gamin inutile et que Espagne devrait se servir de lui comme bouclier humain pour le rentabiliser. Bref, cette histoire ne suivant pas tout à fait l'histoire originelle je suppose que c'est un léger UA. Fin époque pirate peut-être au niveau time-line.

* * *

><p>Il se sentait lourd et il avait mal, mais, comparée à la douleur ressentie précédemment c'était supportable. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il tenta de bouger alors il décida de tenter autre chose. La lumière agressa ses pupilles sensibles lorsqu'il les ouvrit et l'alité réussit à lever sa main pour protéger ses yeux. Et soudainement un souvenir lui revint brutalement en mémoire.<p>

_La froide épée implacablement plantée dans sa poitrine, transperçant ses muscles mais qui par miracle, ne causa qu'une blessure non-dangereuse à son poumon. Une aute plaie à ajouter à sa longue liste depuis qu'il était ici... Depuis combien de temps déjà? Et puis soudain, le canon du pistolet juste devant lui. Le rire dément de l'anglais qui le tient et la douleur. Intolérable, insurmontable douleur de la balle perçant le fragile globe. _

Un haut le cœur secoua l'homme qui eu juste le temps, et le superbe réflexe, de tirer la bassine posée à son chevet pour y rejeter le peu que son estomac contenait. Peu à peu les spasmes se calmèrent, son souffle et les battements de son cœur précipités reprenant doucement une allure plus stable. L'espagnol soupira puis passa une main lasse sur son front puis dans ses cheveux de nouveaux courts, ayant enfin trouver le temps de les faire couper peu auparavant. Avant sa rencontre avec _lui_... Mieux valait ne pas trop y penser... Comme c'était étrange de tout voir comme avant, certes les Nations guérissaient bien plus vite mais ce genre de blessure étaient parfois irréversibles surtout en ces temps où le Royaume d'Espagne n'était plus vraiment au sommet de sa gloire.

Ses gestes étaient maladroits mais après quelques essais il réussit à se lever de son lit et se diriger bon gré mal gré vers le coin toilette, espérant se rafraîchir un peu. Antonio se saisit du broc à sa disposition et versa l'eau fraîche dans le petit bac où il plongea les mains avant de les passer sur son visage, se sentant enfin sortir du brouillard qui occupait son esprit. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu rentrer chez lui mais au moins, ici il était en sécurité. C'était toujours ça de prit. Le brun releva enfin la tête et croisa pour la première fois son reflet dans le miroir. Le représentant espagnol pâlit brusquement alors que ses mains s'agrippait au meuble, tremblantes comme le reste de son corps. Que lui était-il arrivé? Que s'était-il passé?!

A droite son œil était intact et arborait toujours cette magnifique teinte émeraude qu'il connaissait depuis toujours mais à gauche... Son œil blessé qu'il pensait avoir perdu... Ce n'était pas le sien. Cette nuance olive, il la connaissait très bien aussi mais elle devrait pas se trouver là! Pas sur lui! Sa respiration était tellement rapide qu'il devait frôler l'hyperventilation et ses doigts avaient considérablement blanchis à force de serrer le bois. C'était un cauchemar... Un horrible cauchemar... Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Toujours en se tenant aux murs et aux meubles, Antonio sortit péniblement de sa chambre et arpenta les couloirs, ne cessant de murmurer le prénom de celui qu'il voulait tant voir à cet instant.

Romano était assit dehors, juste devant la maison. Il se demandait pour la énième fois s'il avait fait le bon choix, si cela allait vraiment aider Spagna à se remettre des blessures que lui avait infligé le psychopathe anglais qui l'avait gardé en captivité pour ils ne savaient combien de temps. Et cet idiot qui ne se réveillait pas...

«Lovi... Lovino?»

Le susnommé sursauta puis se retourna en direction de ce mince filet de voix, d'un bond il se retrouva près de son tuteur afin de le soutenir, celui-ci s'écroulant quasiment dans ses bras. Le jeune italien fit de son mieux pour traîner l'autre jusqu'au banc où il était assit précédemment et le fit s'y installer. Antonio s'agrippait désespérément à ses bras, refusant obstinément de le laisser ne serait-ce que reculer.

«Lovi, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar... C'est juste un mauvais rêve, pas vrai?

- …

- Lovino? Pourquoi tu réponds pas?»

Romano se mordit fortement la lèvre puis se baissa afin d'être face à face avec le plus âgé. Il vit la surprise s'afficher sur son visage quand il s'aperçut enfin du bandage qui couvrait le sien. L'unique œil olive qui lui restait détaillait l'espagnol tétanisé et bien que le jeune représentant, qui avait bien grandi, avait été totalement conscient de ses actes, voir son propre organe sur le visage d'un autre était... étrange. Et terrifiant. La prise de son vis-à-vis se ressera drastiquement et Lovino grimaça un peu en sentant les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau même à traver le tissu de son habit.

«Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça...?

- Tu ne le sais pas? C'est le devoir d'un homme de main de protéger son maître, sinon il est inutile. Je ne veux pas être inutile pour toi. Les colonies sont censés être des boucliers humains pour leurs tuteurs. Tu as essayé de faire les choses autrement mais on ne peut rien y faire... C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Alors, si tu as besoin de quelque chose prends-le moi, que ce soit un œil ou mon cœur, je te le donne.

- M-Mais je ne voulais pas! Romano! Tu... Tu ne devais pas faire ça...

- Je vais bien. Vraiment, ça va. Je peux tout donner si c'est pour ton bien. Chaque petite chose que je possède car tu es le seul à m'avoir jamais donné de l'attention, de... de l'amour à ta façon. Alors, même si tu es le plus idiota des bastardo que je connaisse, ça me va tant que c'est toi Antonio.»

Le plus âgé étreignit fortement l'italien tout en ne cessant de lui demander pardon, Romano se contenta pourtant de lui caresser le dos alors qu'il sentait les larmes de son tuteur couler dans son cou. L'Italie du Sud n'était plus un enfant, il avait déjà la taille d'un adolescent semblant avoir environ une quinzaine d'années bien qu'il était encore frêle et pas bien grand. Mais dans sa tête il était largement plus mature que ce que son physique laissait supposer et n'avait pas agit avec légèreté.

Une fois il y a plusieurs années, il s'était retrouvé entre les griffes de l'anglais et Lovino n'avait cessé de pleurer en jurant à tout va, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que Spagna allait venir le sauver. Arthur avait rit cruellement avant de lui expliquer une chose qu'il ignorait jusque là. Les colonies avaient grand intérêt à être utiles à ceux s'occupant d'elles, ils les protégeaint certes, mais en cas de gros souci c'était le devoir des colonies de protéger leur tuteur quitte à faire office de boulier humain si besoin était. Etre un poids mort signifiait être abandonné ou vendu à une autre personne sans état d'âme. Une colonie est un subordonné corvéable à merci. Mais Spagna n'avait pas été comme ça. Il avait été gentil avec lui, essayé d'être compréhensible malgré le caractère irascible du gamin dont il avait hérité la charge. Et comme le jeune italien l'avait prédit, Antonio était effectivement venu le chercher et l'avait ramené à la maison cependant, Romano n'avait jamais parlé de cette discussion qu'il avait eu avec le pirate blond, de peur peut-être que son tuteur ne confirme ces terribles propos et cesse de se préoccuper de lui.

Depuis, il avait essayé parfois de l'aider et même de le protéger. Lovino était d'ailleurs devenu très adroit avec un fusil, faisant de son mieux pour garder la maison quand les autres étaient ailleurs. Ce n'était pas que _la_ maison, c'était _sa_ maison quand bien même il ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Romano sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'autre s'éloigna un peu de lui, par précautions il ne le lâcha pas de peur qu'il ne bascule et se blesse encore plus, et fut surprit quand les mains de l'espagnol se posèrent sur ses joues.

«Perdóname...

- Contente-toi de guérir Spagnolo stupido.

- Toujours le même, hein Lovi...

- Oui. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à changer non plus.

- Hmm... Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas que je sois moi?

- Fait pas chier. Et retourne te coucher, qu'est-ce tu fous à vadrouiller en ayant de la fièvre? Et tes blessures pourraient se réouvrir! Tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire de te rammasser et te racomoder?

- Tu as raison Lovi ~"

Après quelques soucis, Lovino réussit tout de même à ramener l'autre dans sa chambre et à le recoucher. Il vida la bassine, la rinça et la remit près du lit puis alla chercher un linge humide dont l'italien se servit pour essuyer le visage de l'autre. Antonio se laissait bichonner sans protester, à cause de la fatigue mais aussi parce qu'au fond il se sentait un peu heureux que son Lovi s'occupe aussi gentiment que lui. Il sentit le sommeil le gagner à nouveau mais refusa de lâcher la main de son mignon Romano. Celui-ci se résigna à s'asseoir sur le lit et à attendre.

Lovino s'éveilla doucement puis réalisa brusquement qu'il n'était pas censé s'être endormi, un petit cri lui échappa quand il se rendit compte qu'il était également blotti dans les bras de son tuteur et que ce dernier le fixait d'un air grave. Sans doute que le bandage qui courait sur son visage le peinait beaucoup...

"Désolé de ne plus être ton "mignon Lovi" mais faudra t'y faire.

- Tu penses que je ne te trouve plus adorable?

- On ne dit pas d'un garçon qu'il est mignon ou adorable de toute façon bastardo!

- Mais tu l'es toujours Lovi ~

- Eh?

- Je dis que tu es toujours mignon et adorable mon Lovi ~

- T-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi..."

L'espagnol renversa le plus jeune sur le dos et lui bloqua les poignets, ignorant ses protestations. Le plus âgé posa délicatement de doux baisers sur le visage rougissant de son vis-à-vis, y compris sur le bandage où le second oeil olive s'était trouvé. Il savait que la culpabilité allait longtemps le ronger, à tout jamais peut-être, le représentant du Royaume d'Espagne avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive pas et que jamais Romano ne soit obligé de se sacrifier pour lui, il avait pourtant échoué... Lamentablement en plus. Le brun plus âgé posa son front tout contre celui de l'italien dont les joues ne cessaient de rougir de plus en plus. Lovino chuchota quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et il fit un petit son d'encouragement pour qu'il répète un peu plus fort.

«J'ai toujours préféré le vert de tes yeux au mien... Maintenant que les deux sont cote à cote, je me rends encore plus compte que ma teinte est bien plus terne...

- Tu es bien honnête aujourd'hui ~

- Ta gueule! Je suis fatigué c'est tout!

- Moi, j'aime ta couleur. Quand j'ai vu cette teinte d'olive dans le miroir, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était le tien... Et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu tellement peur...

- Peur de quoi?

- Que tu sois mort. Je t'ai cherché partout mon Lovi, si tu savais la frayeur que j'ai ressenti...

- Je sais ce qu'on ressent.

- Tu l'as senti quand tu as cru que j'allais mourir c'est ça?»

L'Italie du Sud ne répondit pas, préférant fermer son œil unique pour éviter le regard inquisiteur et si troublant de son tuteur. Et puis leur position était vraiment gênante et absolument pas correcte, que penseraient les gens si quelqu'un entrait et les voyait ainsi? Pourtant, pour le moment il ne voulait pas bouger. Juste pour quelques minutes. Des minutes qui se transformèrent en heures de câlins pour finalement devenir une nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Peu à peu Antonio guérit de ses blessures et reprit ses activités habituelles, le plus dur étant de s'habituer à se voir dans le miroir et surtout, à voir le visage incomplet de Romano. Il aimait encore plus l'italien et l'envie de se venger de l'anglais pour les avoir mis dans cette situation lui tenaillait le cœur mais il ne pouvait oublier l'expression de détresse qu'avait affiché le plus jeune lorsque l'espagnol avait évoqué l'idée de repartir. Le brun s'était donc décidé à rester à la maison encore un peu, reprenant le travail dans les champs de tomates en compagnie de son Lovi qui avait vite repris ses ritournelles d'insultes envers sa personne. Comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé. Et le plus vieux ne savait toujours pas s'il en était heureux ou triste. Mais, certaines choses prouvaient que ce n'était pas tout à fait comme avant. Déjà Lovino avait bien grandit, on commençait à voir l'homme qu'il allait devenir et puis son caractère était plus mature, il répondait aux requêtes des citoyens qui venaient jusqu'à la demeure de l'espagnol même s'il restait par certains cotés encore un peu enfantin et avait toujours un langage très fleurit.

«Bastardo! A quoi tu rêvasses encore? On a encore pleins de choses à faire.

- Et la siesta alors?

- J'irais la faire et toi, tu finiras tout seul.

- Eh?! Non Lovi, reste avec moi ~

- Alors dépêche-toi!»

Antonio le rejoignit alors rapidement et tout deux finirent de rentrer leur récolte du moment, prenant enfin une pause à l'ombre. Après une petite bataille, il réussit à prendre les cuisses du jeune assit sous la véranda comme coussin, celui-ci ayant croisé les bras et gonflé les joues. Toujours aussi adorable ~ Mais... Ce bandage qui gâchait son visage... Et puis Romano n'avait toujours pas daigné lui expliquer comment il avait pu lui donner son œil. Chaque fois que le sujet était abordé le plus jeune devenait blanc comme neige et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille, refusant que l'autre le touche ou même qu'il s'approche. Comprenant que l'expérience avait dû être particulièrement traumatisante, il avait fini par ne plus l'évoquer même si la curiosité et l'inquiétude le dévoraient affreusement. Son Lovi avait souffert à cause de lui et ça lui était vraiment insupportable... Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue de l'italien, sentant sous ses doigts les bandes blanches.

«Lovi, laisse-moi voir ce qu'il y a dessous.

- Non.

- Por favor? C'est important pour moi, je veux voir l'étendu des dégâts.

- Je refuse. C'est immonde... Vraiment, tu veux pas savoir.

- Si, je veux. Laisse-moi voir, m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner.

- Tu veux me forcer?

- Lovino, c'est vraiment très important.»

Romano baissa le regard puis leva les mains, défaisant lentement, très lentement les bandages qui dissimulait le quart de son visage. Il enroula proprement le tas de tissu blanc mais garda la tête basse, sa longue mèche de cheveux se chargeant de le cacher encore. Il sentit les doigts de son tuteur toucher à nouveau sa peau, lui relevant la tête avec douceur avant d'écarter sa chevelure. Il entendit distinctement l'halètement de l'espagnol quand il découvrit les ravages sur sa peau devenue à cet endroit un fouilli de cicatrices. La chirurgie, surtout pour une opération aussi pointue, était loin d'être parfaite et Romano avait beaucoup souffert, malgré les anesthésiants de fortune et les doses d'alcool pour le rendre à peu près inconscient, cette opération s'était révélée être quasi semblable à une séance de torture. A vrai dire il ne savait même pas comment ça avait pu fonctionner sur Antonio et il ne désirait pas franchement le savoir, les détails médicaux et sanguinolents, très peu pour lui. Il faisait encore suffisament de cauchemars sur sa propre opération sans en plus devoir s'ajouter l'angoisse de celle de Spagna.

« Perdóname Lovino, perdóname...

- Ca va maintenant... Laisse-moi cacher ça.

- Non. Enfin oui, mais je vais te trouver quelque chose de plus joli. C'est vraiment le moins que je puisse faire...

- Si tu y tiens, idiota."

L'espagnol se leva alors et tendit la main au plus jeune qui ronchonna avant de la prendre afin de l'aider à se relever. Sans s'en défaire, il l'emmena à l'intérieur de leur demeure et le guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servait d'entrepôt. Antonio daigna enfin lâcher l'italien et farfouilla un moment avant de trouver quelque chose à sa convenance. Il nettoya un peu le cache-oeil ouvragé, il n'allait pas donner un truc moche à son Lovi quand même, puis se tourna vers son pupille. Il balaya d'un geste les protestations de Romano et réussit à l'attacher lui-même, admirant le rendu sur le doux visage. Oh évidemment il aurait voulu que sa beauté reste intacte mais...

«Ca te va bien. Tu as même l'air un peu plus vieux ~

- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est pas si mal alors. On ne prend pas au sérieux les gamins de toute façon.

- Malheureusement mon Lovi, j'aurais aimé que tu restes innocent encore un peu plus longtemps...

- Ca fait des années que je ne le suis plus, tu es décidément toujours en retard sur tout bastardo. Et je ne suis pas _ton_ Lovi arrête avec ça!

- Ahh, mais pourquoi pas?

- C-Comment ça pourquoi pas?

- Je plaisante, aller on a encore des choses à faire ~»

L'espagnol referma le coffre dans lequel il fouillait puis sortit de la remise, vite suivit de Romano qui n'aimait pas plus que ça les pièces sombres avec toiles d'araignées en prime. Le lugubre, très peu pour lui, il avait largement eu sa dose de choses sombres ces derniers temps.

Le duo termina tranquillement le reste des tâches de la journée, l'italien rosissant de plaisir sous les compliments des servantes à son sujet bien qu'elles étaient déjà admiratives avant, notamment grâce à son geste courageux. Après le dîner, Antonio suivit naturellement son Lovi jusque dans sa chambre et s'assit à coté de lui sur son lit. Il semblait mal à l'aise, faisant davantage s'interroger son pupille.

«Oï idiota, si t'as un truc dont tu veux me parler dis le tout de suite.

- C'est un peu délicat Lovi, je savais que je devrais un jour aborder ce sujet avec toi mais... Enfin, c'est un peu difficile.

- Crache le morceau ça ira plus vite.

- Oui... Donc, tu as atteint l'âge où ton corps va manifester certains... désirs et hm...

- Stop! Je sais déjà tout ça, inutile de m'en parler.

- V-Vraiment? Tu as déjà fait...?

- Pourquoi je devrais te le dire?!

- Lovino, je voulais pas te vexer, je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout.

- Ca te regarde pas! Perverso!

- Eh?! C'est pas vrai ça! Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi...»

Romano ravala sa colère, qui était surtout de l'embarras en fait, en voyant la mine dépitée de son tuteur. Il avait essayé de remplir son rôle d'aîné même s'il avait semble-t-il échouer. L'italien soupira puis marmonna que c'était pas la peine de s'étaler sur le sujet, amenant ainsi un petit sourire sur le visage de l'autre. Lovino joua un moment avec la couture de la couverture puis se rapprocha de l'autre, tenant la manche d'Antonio bien qu'il gardait la tête basse. Intrigué, l'espagnol lui demanda si tout allait bien ce à quoi son interlocuteur répondit que oui, il demanda ensuite s'il avait besoin de quelque chose auquel cette fois la réponse fut négative. Ne sachant que faire, l'aîné rapprocha alors l'autre représentant d'un geste du bras, lui faisant ainsi lâcher sa prise sur sa manche. Il sourit en constatant que les joues de son Lovi avaient de nouveau rougies. Vraiment trop mignon ~

«Eh Antonio...» chuchota finalement le petit brun, surprenant l'autre par l'emploi de son prénom.

«Oui?

- Si je te disais que je veux avoir quelque chose de toi en échange de ce que j'ai fait, que dirais-tu?

- Que tu mérites que je cède à n'importe quel caprice de ta part... Si j'avais ton courage, je te rendrais même ce que tu m'as donné...

- J'aurais souffert pour rien dans ce cas.

- C'est vrai... Que veux-tu alors?

- Jure-moi d'abord que tu ne refuseras pas et ne me poseras aucune question.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi au moins?

- Non, jure maintenant!

- D'accord, je te le jure. Vraiment, promis.»

S'il pouvait repayer Romano d'une quelconque façon, il était prêt à faire quasiment n'importe quoi. Pas seulement pour le bien de l'italien malheureusement, c'était aussi pour apaiser sa conscience. Il n'était pas si vertueux que ça... L'espagnol rougit brusquement lui aussi lorsque son pupille s'installa sur lui, une jambe de part et d'autre de lui alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou. La requête fut murmuré à son oreille, en un mélange d'italien et d'espagnol bégayant comme si le représentant ne savait subitement plus quelle langue utiliser pour se faire comprendre. Cependant, Antonio comprit parfaitement et il sentit son visage chauffer d'autant plus. Il aurait voulu demander à son Lovi où il avait bien pu pêcher une idée pareille mais trop tard, il avait jurer de se taire. Tant pis, l'espagnol posa ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis puis lui donna le «vrai baiser» qu'il lui avait demandé. Un baiser qui dura en longueur, se prolongeant encore et encore. C'était mal non? Romano était son pupille, il n'était même pas vraiment adulte et puis c'était un garçon... Mais Dieu, que cet interdit était bon.

«Encore une chose...

- Sí?

- Ecoute bien parce que je compte pas le répéter. Si c'est pour toi, je peux vraiment tout donner. Même les choses comme ça... Parce que c'est toi, juste toi.

- A-Alors quand tu disais que tu me donnerais même ton cœur c'était pas seulement au sens littéral...?

- ...

- Oh, Lovi...

- Je te dégoûte?

- Comment je pourrais être dégoûter d'un ángel tel que toi?

- Je ne suis pas un angelo, tu le sais mieux que personne.»

Sans plus réfléchir l'aîné renversa sur le lit son jeune compagnon et l'embrassa à nouveau avec toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'il avait à son égard pour lui prouver son affection. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne chose à faire mais Antonio ne pouvait, ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette situation. C'était bon de sentir les mains de son Lovi courir dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, sur sa nuque ou sur son dos. Romano laissa son regard tomber sur les prunelles vertes disparates qui se tenaient au dessus de lui, d'une pression il enjoignit l'autre à se baisser un peu et quand le brun fut assez près, il posa un doux baiser sur la paupière de l'unique œil émeraude.

«Ne le perds pas celui-là... Et surtout, ne t'avise pas de mourir.

- Je te le promets Lovi.»

Lorsque l'espagnol voulu se décaler, après tout il devait peser lourd sur la silhouette encore frêle de Lovino, celui-ci le retint de ses bras. Du coup, il se contenta de s'installer de manière plus confortable et de façon à pouvoir regarde son adorable compagnon. Antonio ne savait pas ce qui allait advenir de leur relation mais une chose n'avait pas changer et ne changerait sans doute jamais, lui aussi pour son Lovi il serait prêt à tout donner, tout abandonner. Juste pour lui.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez un petit peu apprécié et que ce n'est pas trop brouillon ^^<p>

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de Spamano... Mais dans tous les cas vive le Spamano!


End file.
